chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Enhanced Hearing
Enhanced hearing is the ability to hear at a lower volume and wider range of pitch than humanly possible. Characters *Dale Smither had this ability naturally. *Gabriel Gray took the ability from Dale, and still possesses it in World 3 and World 8. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 3, World 8 and World 11. *Michael Cassidy has this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked the ability from her uncle. *Robert Max has also absorbed the ability. *Simon Treharne will have this ability naturally. *A member of the Chasers had this ability naturally. Limits 'Dale Smither' Dale possessed greater hearing that humanly possible. She had no control over the ability and claimed that the sounds gave her headaches initially, but she learned to adapt to it eventually. She would often wear headphones to block out some of the excess noise. She stated that she could hear cockroaches moving over her neighbours' floors, and hear rain coming from forty miles away. Additionally, Dale was able to identify the change of people's mood by listening to their heartbeat. 'Gabriel Gray' Gabriel has the same limits as Dale, as he took the ability from her. Shortly after gaining it, he experienced the same headaches as she had, and found that he could be tortured using a tuning fork. He later learned to cope with the advanced hearing. 'Peter Petrelli ' Peter has the same limits as Gabriel in World 3 and World 11, as he mimicked the ability from him. In World 8, he mimicked the ability from Michael. 'Michael Cassidy' Michael's range of hearing is far greater than that of humans. He can hear sounds at a lower volume and wider pitch. At first when he manifested the ability he could not control it and suffered from headaches, however since gaining control, Michael can focus on what to listen to. He can hear the heartbeats of others and therefore identify mood changes. Michael can also hear sounds from a great distance and uses the ability to listen to people's conversations. 'Jessica Petrelli' Jessica has the same limits as Michael, as she mimicked the ability from him. 'Robert Max' Robert too has the same limits as Michael, having mimicked the ability from him. 'Simon Treharne' Simon will be able to hear things at a much lower volume and wider range of pitch. At first, it will give him headaches as he will be unable to control it, but he will eventually learn to do so. However, he will still be more susceptible to pain from loud noises and this could be used against him. 'Member Of The Chasers' The man could hear tiny movements, heartbeats and people breathing. He displayed the ability when he sensed James Herriford, Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted, Eve Kings, Lola Sanchez-Hawkins, Mark Hawkins and David Stevens teleporting into his home. He displayed it again when he sensed James attempting to attack him from behind. Similar Abilities *Enhanced senses includes enhanced hearing *Peak physical properties improves hearing slightly, along with all other senses *Adaptive physical enhancement is the ability to be enhanced in all physical aspects only when in danger *Enhanced vision is the ability to have much improved vision *Enhanced olfaction is the ability to have an improved sense of smell *Echolocation is the ability to have spatial awareness by listening to sound *Sensory adaptation is the ability for one's senses to adapt to any circumstances *Synaesthesia is the ability to access a sense through any of one's other senses *Sensory enhancement is the ability to enhance one's own senses and those of others *Sense manipulation is the ability to control and alter the senses *Hyperperception is the ability to consciously enhance one of one's senses Category:Abilities